Entei
'' Entei '''is the pimary weapon of Sasuke Uchiha. It is a falsely created Zanpackto that is currently owned by Sasuke Uchiha. He made it by "''compressing the flames from Amerastu, dried in the sea of Susanoo and purafied in the relm of Tysukami". It resembles a large sized (appearing to be Sasuke's own height) black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom of it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball. When in use, the Dragon glows an errie reddish/orange color. Entei is a living weapon. It possess its own chakra, which can be sensed as any chakra can and is identical to that of their wielder though with subtle differences. Entei's "true form" resides inside the owners minsdscape, though the blade has mamafested it's sprit in the real world on many occasions. Entei can determine whether or not its wielder is worthy of its power and only chooses host that have a strong affinity to fire. If someone it disapproves of tries to wield it, Entei will release flames from all around it, forcing them to release it, or be burned, and Entei returns to its chosen owner. Besides having a affinity to fire, the user must also be able to handle Entei's weight, and the amount of heat it gives off. Danta complained that the blade made him extremely thirsty, even though he briefly carried it. Sasuke revealed that Entei constantly devours the fire-natured chakra from it's host and this process feels like extreme heat to non-weilders. Similar to Samehada, instead of cutting the opponet, Entei burns the opponets's flesh off. The Unique Characteristic of Entei is that It gives it's users unbelievable Fire Eleament Minpulation; they seem to be able to produce fire from all around thier bodies and controll the fire around them similar to how Gaara controlls his sand. It can even asorb the fire around it making the user inmmune to fire based techniques. When done this way, Entei can store the fire natured chakra inside of itself for future use. When Entei stores and collects fire, it begins to change shape; becomming taller, hevyier, and grows addational blades on it's sides. Entei can also be used as a sensor; decting anything that has a slight amount of body heat. In addation, while Entei does feed off it's weilder's chakra, this does not mean that the weapon is dependent on chakra. As a fire-based weapon, Entei's pimary sorce of energy is the sun. So it will contiune it's fuctions even if the owner's chakra is sealed or runs out. Sasuke has been shown charging his fire-release chakra, lightning-release chakra, and Amerastu itself through the blade with no ill effects (the blade really seems to like the latter). He can also use the fire-natured chakra Entei has stored, and temporaily shape it into other weapons similar to the Samurai Saber Technique. Sasukon has two miniature weapons that resemble Entei. Techniques Weilders of Entei are able to use special techniques that require the blade. Here is a list of Sasuke's attacks; 'Nastumei '(炎線, Blaze Beam) Sasuke's main attack, and according to many opponets, his moast powerfull one. Entei absorbs Sasuke's chakra and releases it in the form of a highly condensed fire wave at the tip of the blade. This slash usaly takes the form of a hawk or in the shape of a wave. This attack is capable of causing large scale damage, and was able to wound every opponet Sasuke has faught. '''Fireball: Sasuke can focus fireballs into the blade of Entei and by swinging forward, he can release large fireballs through the air towards his target. *'Fissures of Fire': After focusing fireballs into the blade of Entei, Sasuke can slam it into the ground to create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemies at fast speeds. Flamethrower: '''While in this form, Sasuke can point Entei tawards his opponets and shoot a contious beem of fire chakra lika a flame thrower. This is capable of frying anything in its way, even the ground. '''Pressure Control: Using Entei, Sasuke superheats the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas with explosive results. Honoojuudama (炎獣玉, Flame Beast Ball) Sasuke's strongest ability and his most deadly by far. Sasuke condenses all the flames at his disposal into a ball and releases a torrent of flame towards his opponents making it similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. Enraged Form: After asorbing enough fire, Entei becomes engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Sasuke waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky. The flames created by Entei can be controlled with great precision by Sasuke to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. Entei can still asorb any sorces of fire, but now with greater speed. *'Fire Meteors:' Sasuke points Entei tawards the sky and a massive amount of flames eurpt from it. These flames can eathier condense into the sky to be used for Kirin, or they come raining down as metors; striking opponets with great accuracy. *'Ennetsu Jigoku '(炎熱地獄, "Flames of Hell"): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Sasuke himself. *'Nantate '(難盾, flame shield) Sasuke controlls the fire releaseing from Entei and uses the compressed flames to form a thick sheild. This sheild is so strong that it can even block a few suiton releases; seeing that water is naturaly strong against fire. The sheild can even strech greater distances at the cost of more chakra. Enjustu Influence: When used with Enjustu, Entei appears to be exited and extremely satasified. The flames from the blade mimic the current type of Flame that Sasuke is using. Entei also appears to manafest special abilities based on the fire that Entei has. Creation and Conception The Weapons name, Entei, comes from the legendary Guardian of fire. Entei is moast often pictured as a horse or lion, both animals possesing a great deal of courage and stuborness. Entei is often said to be one of the fastest mythlogical creatures, and when it roars, volcanoes eurpt, and thunderstorms are generated.